Twelve Days of Christmas
by mikanchan94
Summary: Twelve days of holiday drabbles with Lelouch and Suzaku being their ever so loving selves. On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Twelve Eventful Years. LelouchxSuzaku.
1. First Day

**AN:** Hey guys! This is my little holiday gift for you. I'm posting twelve chapters for the holidays one for each day before Christmas.

* * *

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

_**First Day**_

_On the first day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

**A Grumpy Lulu**

Black Friday was nothing short of torture. Crazies lined up in masses along the walls in order to get some "great deals" for the Christmas season. And he was sitting, bundled up to the head in winter coats, so he looked like a black plaited caterpillar next to one of the crazies. Namely Suzaku.

"Isn't this fun Lulu?" Suzaku asked cheerfully.

No it wasn't. Lelouch couldn't even fathom how Suzaku thought this was fun, and he couldn't imagine _how_ said man was so damn _cheerful_ at one in the damn morning with only a long sleeve and a sweater to keep him warm. Even with all the layers Lelouch still felt that annoying nip of cold air pierce through, and his butt hurt from sitting on the concrete.

"This. Is. Torture." Lelouch replied. Maybe this time he'll get through to Suzaku.

"You can go home them." Suzaku suggested.

Lelouch glared.

Unfortunately it didn't work since Suzaku shrugged again and said, "Well you were the one who said and I quote, "Your fashion sense is so bad you would make a pig cry. It is my duty to humanity to be there with you.""

"Don't remind me." Lelouch groaned, "I can't just leave you alone in a crowd filled with rabid teens and cranky middle-aged people."

Suzaku laughed and kissed him, "Well thank you Lulu." He said. "I'll be sure to give you an _extra _special present when we get home."Lelouch smiled indulgently, "Really?"

"Really."

Lelouch was content for now.

Then the doors opened and they were swept into a sea of rabid shoppers.

_It better be _super_ extra special._ Lelouch thought bitterly.

* * *

AN: That's one down eleven more to go. ^^ See you tomorrow.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan


	2. Second Day

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

_**Day 2**_

_On the second day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Two turtle doves._

* * *

**Santa**

"I wanna sit on Santa! I wanna sit on Santa!" Hiro cried happily as he jumped up and down.

Lelouch cringed as he saw the long line of eager kids waiting to sit on Santa.

"Do you _really_ want to?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes of _course_ I have to." Hiro explained exasperatedly. "How else will he know what I want?" His father was so slow sometimes.

Lelouch sighed but cracked a small smile, "Alright, alright let's go." And he led him to the line.

Thirty minutes and fifteen dollars, for the picture, later Hiro skipped to Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho, now what do you want little boy?" Santa asked.

Hiro smiled waved for Santa to come closer. He cupped his hands around Santa's ear and whispered, "Nothing."

Santa looked taken aback, "Really?"

Hiro smiled, "Yup I have everything I want."

Santa smiled and patted his head, "Well then you have a great Christmas."

Hiro beamed, "I will."

He ran over to his father with a great big smile on his face.

"What did you ask for?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing." Hiro replied.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Really? Nothing?"

"Yup it's reverse psychology." Hiro said.

Lelouch chuckled, "Ah I see."

**Two Bickering Boys**

"It looks a little _off._"

"Well it's not _my_ fault. I gave you specific instructions."

Suzaku scoffed, "In gibberish maybe."

"_Gibberish_?! It was not gibberish as you so put it!"

"Yeah it was. Who explains it using some fancy shmancy words like 'perfectly spherical ball' or 'oblong stone'?"

"It's not my fault you're an uneducated heathen!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Well you don't have to be so _snotty_ about everything Mr. Smarty-Pants!"

"_Snotty_?! Who in the world is the snotty one here?"

"You obviously!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

Lelouch threw his hands up in exasperation, "I am not playing this _ridiculous_ game with you!"

"We were just making a snowman for pete's sake!" Suzaku cried.

"Well we obviously did a pathetic job at it."

"No thanks to you." Suzaku muttered.

"If anyone's at fault it's you." Lelouch replied scathingly.

Suzaku sighed, "Look why don't we just make snow angels then?"

Lelouch made a face. "I don't want my back to get wet."

Suzaku threw his hands up. "Ugh you're impossible!"

"I think you mean that I'm improbable." Lelouch smirked.

"I don't even know what you mean!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and took Suzaku's hand, "Whatever, let's just go back inside I'm freezing."

Suzaku laughed lightly. "You're so brittle."

"No, I just require higher standards."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. You're still a snotty brat."

"And you're still a heathen."

They smiled at each other and walked back home leaving the disfigured snowman behind.


	3. Third Day

**AN:** The pregnancy bit happened a while before December, like about eight months before, but I just wanted to put that in. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

_**Twelve days of Christmas**_

**Day Three**

_On the third day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Three French hens_

* * *

**Pregnancy**

"Lelouch, I'm pregnant."

…

…

…

"…What?"

"I'm pregnant." Suzaku repeated.

Lelouch looked incredulously at him. "But you can't be pregnant you were just pregnant!"

"Five years ago."

"…Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"But it felt just like yesterday."

"I know."

"How far along?"

"Six weeks."

"Oh. I better get the nursery ready then."

"Yeah. We'll need to fix it up for them."

"Yes—wait!" Lelouch's brain seems to have finally caught up with him. "Them?" he asked.

"Yup we're having twins."

"Oh."

Suzaku smiled, "Yeah, you're supersperm really did it this time."

"…That's not funny."

**White**

The whole room was white. It was almost like someone butchered Frosty the Snowman, and right in the center were the three laughing culprits.

Lelouch was almost afraid to ask, almost, but he had to know.

"What happened?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We were making Christmas cookies!" a white short boy, probably Hiro, said.

Lelouch gestured to the mess, "And how did it come to this?" he asked.

Rin shrugged as she dusted the flour off, "It was probably Hiro's fault."

"Was not!" Hiro exclaimed, "You were confusing me!"

"Kids don't go blaming on each other." A rounded Suzaku said. "We all had a hand in the flour incident."

"Yeah!" Hiro said as he stuck out his tongue at Rin.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Simpleton."

"Rin don't call your brother a simpleton." Suzaku chided. "Now help me clean up the mess. The cookies should be done soon."

They both grumbled a "Yes, Mom" and shuffled out to get the vacuum and mope.

Suzaku sighed and started to grab a towel to wipe the counter, but Lelouch took it before he could get it.

"Lelouch?"

"You shouldn't be working too hard when you're already eight months with twins." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "Oh please Lelouch I highly doubt wiping the counter counts as strenuous."

"It could happen." Lelouch defended.

Suzaku chuckled and gave him a kiss. "You're such a worrywart."

Lelouch scoffed, "One of us has to be."

"I know and I'm glad you're here for me and the twins."

Lelouch gave him a small smile and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's shoulder, "I'd be here for you whatever the conditions are."

Suzaku smiled contently and nuzzled into Lelouch. They were so lost with themselves that they didn't notice their two children staring at them by the kitchen entrance.

"Are they having a moment?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." Rin answered.

"What should we do?" Hiro whispered.

"Leave them. Maybe they'll have "happy time" and forget to make us clean the mess."

"Good idea."

**Three Little Children**

"Brother come on!" Nunnally tugged on his sleeves insistently.

Lelouch shook his head in amusement. "All right all right. Where exactly are we going anyway?" Nunally smiled, "To that little clearing Suzaku showed us."

Lelouch groaned, "Why do we have go there?"

"I don't know Suzaku just said to come."

Lelouch sighed, "Fine fine."

He hefted her onto his back and walked towards the forest. There was a little clearing that they found together and it became their little hiding spot.

As they reached their Lelouch could smell the aroma of food and pine. He walked a little faster, and he started to hear the tinkling of bells and Suzaku's poorly snuffed giggles.

When he reached the clearing he could see a small decorated tree with white paper winding around the branches and a few paper ornaments hanging on the branches. Right below the tree was a small pile of poorly wrapped gifts. Next to the tree was a small table with a basket full of food. But even with the dingy tree and messy gifts, it touched him even more than it ever did when he was still in Britannia.

Lelouch gaped, "Suzaku what is this?"

Suzaku turned and smiled brightly at his friend. "Merry Christmas Lelouch, Nunally!"

"Oh Brother does it look beautiful?"

"Y-yeah it does Nunally. You should be proud that Suzaku was able to make it like this."

Nunally laughed joyfully. "Oh thank you Suzaku."

Suzaku flushed, "It was nothing. I just thought it would remind you of home."

Lelouch smiled, "Thanks Suzaku."

Suzaku laughed bashfully, "It's no problem. Now dig in!"

Back when he was a prince, he would receive piles and piles of presents waiting for him under the elegant Christmas tree, decorated with crystals and gems. Of course all the presents were expensive. His so called "family" bought them. They most likely thought about how beautiful and pricy it is rather than how much Lelouch would actually like it. What in the world would he do with a white gold rabbit anyway?

But here he felt much warmer, surrounded by his friend and sister as they enjoyed a little Christmas feast. And for the first time since he came, it truly felt like he was home where he belonged.


	4. Fourth Day

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

**Day Four**

_On the fourth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Four calling birds_

* * *

**Trees**

They were here for hours. _Hours._ Lelouch didn't know if he could take it anymore.

"Are you done yet?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Nope." Hiro replied.

"Not even close." Rin said.

Lelouch groaned and leaned against a tree. God help him.

"Let them be Lelouch." Suzaku said. "It's only once a year."

"The most stressful time of year I'm sure." Lelouch grumbled. "How do they take this long to get a tree?"

"They just got skills we don't." Was the amused reply.

"Ugh, remind me to give them a smaller loot this year."

"You know you wouldn't do that."

"I wish I could."

"Daddy we found it!"

Lelouch sighed with relief. _Finally._

"What are you talking about Hiro, it's this one!"

Lelouch slapped his forehead. Perhaps he had spoken too soon.

**Cider**

"No more cider Rin." Suzaku said as he put back the pack of Apple cider.

"But it's the Christmas season Mom."

"That means nothing."

"It's better than alcohol right?"

"Even the ones you spiked that one Christmas party?"

"…"

Rin gave him a "how'd you know" look.

Suzaku gave her a mischievous smile. "I've been married to your father for ten years, and I've known him for nineteen years. You're bound to learn a thing or two."

Rin nodded. She could attest to that.

**Elves**

Suzaku groaned as he sat up in bed. His back _ached_. It was all his nerves were screaming out at him for getting pregnant with twins. It must be nature's way for getting back at him since he seemed to always defy her.

"Ugh, whatever I did I'm sorry." Suzaku grunted at the ceiling.

"Are you hurting Mommy?" Hiro asked as he came into the room.

Suzaku gave him a sweet smile. "Yes, but it's nothing too bad."

Hiro scrunched his eyebrows in a cute thoughtful expression. "Are you sure? Daddy said that you need to take it easy."

"And I am taking it easy, right after I get breakfast for you."

Now it was Hiro's turn to smile brightly, "I already had breakfast."

"You did."

"Yeah, he did." Rin said as she entered with a tray of food. "Just stay in bed Mom."

"Yeah." Hiro chirped, "We're your little elves today."

Suzaku wasn't sure if it was the hormones or just his own sentimentality, but he felt tears prickle up in his eyes.

He opened his arms hugged the two kids as best he could with an overly inflated stomach.

"You're the best kids ever."

"And you're the best Mommy ever." Hiro said enthusiastically.

"What he said." Rin replied with a small smile.

**Four Stalkers**

This was supposed to be a nice date. Key word being "supposed."

Lelouch had asked Suzaku out on a date, just the _two_ of them hanging out together without _any_ distractions whatsoever.

It even started pretty well. They went to the mall and Lelouch helped Suzaku out with some Christmas shopping. They caught a movie and took a walk down the park. Lelouch even tried to ice-skate. Obviously he failed on so many epic proportions, but he _tried_.

Then they were going to eat a late lunch, and then go to the shopping district so they can see the bright trees light up and look at the big Christmas tree set up in the middle.

But no, it didn't quite happen like that.

Lelouch and Suzaku were currently walking away from the ice rink, well Lelouch was limping and Suzaku was trying to help him walk.

"Aw you poor baby." Suzaku cooed comfortingly.

Lelouch groaned and glared, "Don't patronize me or I won't take you anyplace romantic ever again."

Suzaku chuckled. "I'm sorry Lu. I shouldn't be teasing you when you so generously put your pride on the line just for me."

"Damn right you shouldn't." Lelouch grumbled.

Suzaku laughed and kissed his cheek. "And I thank you for that Lulu."

Lelouch smirked triumphantly, "You know I was thinking you could thank me in _another_ way."

"Was this a part of the "date itinerary"?"

"Well it was technically the last thing after we go home after a nice romantic walk, but we can squeeze a little quickie right here."

"_Right _here?" Suzaku asked.

"We are in a rather secluded spot in the park, and what's the harm if someone sees you in the throes of passion?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "Exhibitionist."

"Unlikely." Lelouch said, "I'm rather possessive."

Suzaku laughed and puckered for a sweet kiss.

Their lips met with a sinful delight coursing through him. Lelouch held Suzaku tightly and his hand wandered up Suzaku's shirt. They caressed his skin and left hot burning trail in their wake. The other wandered down and grabbed his firm bottom and kneaded it in his hand.

Suzaku moaned. The man knew he loved it when Lelouch played with his bottom.

They were close. Lelouch was starting to unclasp Suzaku's pants, and then they'd—

"Arrrrgh! My eyes can't take this!"

That would be Rivalz.

Lelouch stopped and stared at the standing man clawing at his eyes. He tried to blow him up with his mind, but alas there were some things the geass just can't do.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

Rivalz paused in his clawing and flushed. Two other heads came up. Shirley and Kallen also had their heads bowed with embarrassment.

Since the three lackeys were here it was very likely that their supreme ruler won't be too far off.

"Well don't stop because of us darlings." Milly, ever the shameless woman, said happily.

"I think we'll just be getting home." Lelouch replied.

"But Lelouch think of how much the fangirls would pay to see this!" Milly exclaimed as she held up a camera. "They'd _kill_ for stuff like this."

"Going. Home." Lelouch replied as he dragged a stunned Suzaku away from the carnage.

Milly pouted, "You're just no fun."

Lelouch didn't reply and just kept walking.

After they were a good distance away from the four stalkers Lelouch let out a sigh.

"Don't be so sad Lulu." Suzaku tried to comfort. "We'll just go on another date."

"But this was supposed to be a _perfect_ date." Lelouch whined.

Suzaku laughed lightly and gave him a small kiss. "It was perfect." Suzaku said. "Any date with you is perfect."

"That was so corny."

"I know." Suzaku replied. "But what are you going to do about it?"

Lelouch chuckled. "Nothing. I suppose it wasn't that much of a disaster."

"Shall we continue then?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch gave him a rare warm smile. "Yes."


	5. Fifth Day

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

_**Day 5**_

_On the fifth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Five golden rings_

* * *

**Reindeer**

"Oh Mommy can I ride the reindeer?" Hiro asked excitedly.

Suzaku frowned, "Sweetie they're not meant to be ridden."

"But doesn't Santa ride them?" he asked.

"No, he uses them to drive his sleigh." Suzaku answered.

"Oh." Hiro paused and thought for a minute. "Then can they drive me to school?"

Suzaku laughed, "No, you'll just have to depend on Daddy."

Hiro pouted, "But his car isn't as cool."

Suzaku chuckled. "Maybe you'll think it's cooler when your older."

Hiro gave a face, "But it's dark purple and looks almost flat."

"That's what most Tesla's look like." Suzaku answered.

Hiro shook his head, "Reindeer drawn carriages are a lot cooler." He said. "But don't tell Dad. It might hurt his feelings."

Suzaku laughed and hugged his little boy. "Sure Sweetie."

Hiro smiled and tugged on his mother's hand, "C'mon I wanna see the monkeys."

Suzaku smiled and followed him. "Don't ever change yourself Hiro." He said.

Hiro gave his mother a funny look, "Why would I not want to be me?"

Suzaku smiled, "It's just something that happens when you grow up."

Hiro gave him a confused look. "Don't be silly Mommy. I'll always be me."

Suzaku laughed, "I know, Sweetie."

**Surprise**

C.C. was acting very strange. Well, stranger than usual.

She kept smirking at him and chuckling to herself. It was like Christmas came early for her.

Frankly, it was just irking Lelouch. He was a sitting duck waiting for the punch line. What he hated the most was that he just couldn't think of what C.C. had on him. It couldn't be anything he did recently other than his obvious lack of strength, but that wasn't anything new.

So Lelouch put it aside. Maybe it was nothing and C.C. just did it to mess with him. It wouldn't be the first time after all.

Two days later Lelouch was returning home after a _grueling _day as Milly's lackey. Stupid Suzaku had to leave early because of some military duty or whatnot.

Lelouch grumbled to himself and went to his bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was that it smelled faintly of cinnamon and roses. His room _never_ smelled like cinnamon and roses. The next thing he saw was that his normally dark room was dimly lit from the various candles spread around the room. The candles might explain the scent too.

Lastly his eyes trailed up to the bed, and his libido shot through the roof.

Suzaku was splayed across his bed with a white kimono hanging loosely on his frame. His hair was mused and he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Surprised?"

"Very." Lelouch nodded. "But what's this for?"

"I figured that Christmas would be really busy for us, so I thought we should take some time and have a little _fun_ for ourselves."

Lelouch shrugged off his jacket and smirked, "Well then, let's have some fun then."

-0-

"You look content." C.C. commented the next day.

Lelouch threw her a glare. "Let me guess you found Suzaku with "adult" items and you interrogated him into telling you."

"I wouldn't say _interrogate_, but yes, that's basically what happened." C.C. replied, "And I'm guessing by the very lax mood your exuding it went well?"

"Very."

C.C. raised her brow, "Wow, you're even telling me how it went." She said, "What did he do?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "I was top."

"I know, but did he do some special tongue thing or maybe he _flexed_ just ri—"

"C.C. shut up." Lelouch cut off, "You're ruining my buzz."

C.C. shook her head. "Whatever." Lelouch was getting a little boring anyway. C.C. smiled. Perhaps she should "ask" Suzaku about their little night out."

**Shopping**

"So, we still need gifts for Lloyd and Nina, do you think they sell plutonium on Amazon?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch gave him a look.

"Yeah, your right." Suzaku said sheepishly. "What should I get for Lloyd?"

"A therapist?"

"That's what Cecile is getting him."

Lelouch wasn't sure if he should be surprised.

"I was thinking of getting him some pudding. He likes pudding right?"

"Well considering that he's called the Earl of _Pudding_. I think that's a fair gift."

"Yeah, I suppose. But then everyone else is getting him pudding."

"Then don't get him pudding." Was Lelouch's helpful reply.

"You're right I should get him the Gundam action figure I saw."

Lelouch raised his brow, "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered. Should have known he was a mecha fan.

Suzaku tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I think I'll get Nina that vibrator I saw at the adult shop."

Lelouch halted in mid-step. "How—"

"Walked in on her with table-kun." Was the reply.

Lelouch shook his head. Christmas just seems to bring out the hidden secrets of everyone he knows.

**Hanukah**

"Daddy why don't we celebrate Hanukah?" Hiro asked, "My Jewish friends get eight days of presents." He pouted.

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched ominously, "Because if I have to go shopping for more than one day's worth of presents I am going to put on my Zero mask and _bomb_ something."

Rin gave her mother a look. "He doesn't handle the holiday stress very well does he?"

Suzaku shook his head, "Nope."

**Five Pizza Cars**

Lelouch was _this_ close to blowing a fuse.

C.C. had always pricked on his nerves since she came to know him, and she had the nasty habit of sleeping over as she pleased, but this, this just crossed the line.

Outside his house were five pizza delivery cars with ten boxes of pizza _each._ That was fifty damn boxes of pizza.

"C.C." Lelouch said in an eerily calm and controlled voice, "What is this?"

"Pizza." She said.

Oh the frustration was pounding on his head like a hammer.

Lelouch breathed out noisily. "_Why_ are there five pizza cars outside _my_ house?"

"I didn't have room for the rest of the pizza in my apartment."

Lelouch could feel his eye twitching madly. One slice to her jugular and she would be out of his life and out of his hair.

Suzaku came in with a cup of coffee and placed his hands on Lelouch's shoulder. "I'll take care of it Lu."

Lelouch turned to Suzaku with a dubious look on his face. "I don't know you might just make it worse."

Suzaku rolled his eyes and handed Lelouch the cup of coffee. "Just go Lelouch."

Lelouch wanted to protest, but he really didn't want to deal with this. He sighed, "Fine."

Suzaku smiled and kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later Lelouch heard the cars leaving. He paused and slowly went into the kitchen, expecting stacks upon stacks of hideous pizza. Instead, much to his surprise, there was nothing but Suzaku sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"What?"

Suzaku just looked up and smiled. "I told you to just leave it to me."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it."

Lelouch shrugged and joined Suzaku at the table. Maybe he'll find out later.

**-Elsewhere-**

"C.C. why are you here with FIFTY pizza boxes!"

C.C. shrugged, "Oh a little birdie told me your place was a little lonely." C.C. said as she eyed the inconspicuous deflated blowup doll near Rivalz's bed.

Rivalz flushed, "I'm not lonely! I live a very exciting life."

"Riiiight." C.C. said, "Just babysit my babies for a day."

Rivalz felt his eye twitch. This was by-far the strangest request ever.

"Why didn't you just drop them off at Lelouch's house?!"

C.C. smiled as she absently fingered the hundred bucks, "Oh I just had a change of heart." And Rivalz was always _so_ amusing.


	6. Sixth Day

_****_**AN: **Hey guys thanks for being so supportive so far. I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you a lot. I've just been posting the stories straight from my computer without adding anything else. But thank you guys for reading it. ^^

**Kitty: **Ah, it's so to have a new fan in the ever growing LelouchxSuzaku family ^^. Thank you for the review and Merry early Christmas to you too.

* * *

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

**Day Six**

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Six geese a-laying_

* * *

**S'mores**

"D'oh not again!" Hiro cried sadly. He held up his dark burnt marshmallow up and threw it out with his other failed attempts.

Suzaku smiled consolingly and handed him his nicely roasted marshmallow.

"Here Sweetie."

Hiro gave a big smile and plopped it in his mouth. "Th'ks M'mmy." He said.

Rin sighed, "Hiro you're not suppose to eat the marshmallows you're suppose to make s'mores."

"Don't worry we have plenty of marshmallows Rin." Lelouch assured.

"Still what's the point of making s'mores when you're not even going to make s'mores? We should just say we're going out to burn marshmallows and eat them." Rin muttered.

Suzaku chuckled, "Well, _we're_ still making s'mores."

"But he's not." Rin said as she pointed to her brother stuffing his face with gram crackers and chocolate.

Suzaku absently wiped Hiro's face, which was smudged with chocolate. "He's eating all the right ingredients."

"Yeah Rin." Hiro said. "Don' b' 'ellin' meh wha' ta do." He said with his mouth full.

"Swallow first." Suzaku chided.

Hiro swallowed and smiled sheepishly at his mother. "Sorry Mom."

"Simpleton." Rin muttered.

"Let him be." Lelouch said, "Sometimes it's fun to be spontaneous. Don't be so serious all the time."

Rin looked at her father dubiously, and then she looked at her brother and mother. She looked down on her perfectly roasted marshmallow and shrugged as she popped it in her mouth.

It was warm and sweet, just like the fire and her family.

Rin groaned internally. Now she was making cheesy references. Still…

"Hm, I guess spontaneous isn't all that bad."

Lelouch smiled and patted her head, "That's my girl."

**Decorations**

Suzaku looked curiously at the new decoration on the tree. It was, what looked like, an 16th century man with the giant wig and matching cloths.

"Lelouch." Suzaku called.

"Yes?"

"Who's this new man on the tree?"

"Isaac Newton."

There was a pause.

"Why?"

Suzaku heard a long sigh.

"Because he's more Christmas-y than Jesus."

"What?"

"He was born somewhere near December 23rd, while Jesus was most likely born in spring, nowhere near Santa Claus day."

"Santa Claus Day?" Suzaku asked bemusedly.

"Well, that's what it's become."

Suzaku chuckled and shook his head. "Well he looks rather lonely there."

Lelouch came out and scrutinized the little decoration. "Hm, I guess."

"Should I put Frosty next to him?"

Lelouch gave Suzaku an "You're and idiot" look.

"No, we're going to put Einstein next to him."

Suzaku shrugged, "Suit yourself." He said, "He looks Christmas-y enough."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "You're doing it again."

Suzaku smiled, "I know."

"I like you better when you weren't so snarky to me."

"No you don't." Suzaku countered as he put Frosty next to Isaac.

Lelouch pursed his lips at the sight of a happy frosty next to a stern Isaac Newton. "Where will Einstein go?"

"You can put Einstein on the other side of Isaac." Suzaku said.

Lelouch sighed. He could never win with the decorations.

**Storm**

The fire burned and roared in the hearth. Two figures were huddled in front of the fire with a warm blanket around them.

"The storm should be over by tomorrow." Suzaku said as he cuddled into Lelouch's side.

"Hm." Lelouch grunted. "That's fine with me."

"Because you like to cuddle." Suzaku teased.

"No." Lelouch answered. "It's because I like feeling you against me."

Suzaku smiled. "I do too." He answered as he buried his face into Lelouch's shoulder. Warmth spread around him, and he inhaled the scent of soup and leather.

Suzaku smiled contently. It was warm here in Lelouch's arms.

**Sales**

"Lelouch this is ridiculous."

"No this is practical."

"We've been to ten shops and you still haven't picked out a present." Suzaku whined.

"That's because I want to get my money's worth." Lelouch replied. "Come on, I think the better deal was at Target."

Suzaku huffed. He hated holiday sales.

**Economics**

Lelouch was enjoying the afternoon reading a book when Hiro came up with an ominously large folder of papers.

"Dad." He said seriously, "As a fellow American, you must do your part in keeping our economy healthy and strong. Therefore, it is in your best interest, as well as the country's best interest, to buy the big named items I've listed in this folder." Hiro handed him the folder and smiled, "Let's do our part to help America."

Lelouch sighed. He should stop leaving the Wall Street Journal on the coffee table.

**Six Meddling Family Members**

Rolo narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Same as you I'm guessing." Kaguya replied.

"Well do something else."

"Why?"

"Because you're not needed."

Kaguya huffed. "Excuse me I think I have every right to be here, especially since you plan on sabotaging their little date." She said as she glanced at the big backpack Rolo was carrying.

"I wouldn't be trying to ruin it if your damn cousin wasn't so pathetic."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me." Rolo taunted, "Nii-san can do so much better."

"Says the boy with a brother complex." Kaguya muttered.

Rolo glowered at her, "Shut up!" he said, "Just stay out of my way."

"Like hell I will. I won't let you clip this budding romance."

"How the hell is that a budding romance." Rolo shouted as he pointed to the scene with Lelouch and Suzaku sharing a large parfait.

Kaguya rolled her eyes, "Only a blind man couldn't see the love. Now out of the way short-stuff, I have pictures to take and people to watch out for."

"No way." Rolo growled. "I'm not letting Nii-san get stuck with your stupid cousin."

Kaguya scoffed, "I'd like to see you try shorty."

Rolo reddened, "Don't call me shorty, cardboard girl!"

Kaguya gapped indignantly, "_Cardboard _girl?!" she yelled indignantly, "I'll let you know that I have a developing sexy body!"

"Yeah? Well it sure doesn't look it." Rolo taunted.

"Why I outta—!"

"Rolo?"

"Kaguya?"

The teens turned to their respective names.

"Tohdoh? Kirihara? What are you doing here?" Kaguya asked.

"Sayako, Nunally, I didn't expect you to be here." Rolo said.

Nunally looked at her brother disapprovingly, "Were you trying to sabotage their date again?"

"Well of course obviously the stupid boy over there is no good for Nii-san."

"I'll have you know that it's your perverted manipulative brother who's the no good on." Tohdoh replied darkly.

"What? You're out of your mind old man."

"Old man?"

Kirihara came in between them before a fight broke out. "Now now, I'm sure we can fight about this at their wedding."

Rolo and Tohdoh looked aghast, "Wedding?!" they both cried.

Kirirhara ignored them and turned to the two other people, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to know how the date is going." Nunally replied. "Sayako too." Sayako flushed.

"I was merely curious." She said.

"Speaking of which," Kaguya said, "What brings you here?"

Kirihara smiled indulgently, "Oh I'm just here to laugh my wrinkly ass off."

Kaguya and Tohdoh didn't look happy.

"I'm not going to let them _sabotage_ Suzaku's chance at happiness!" Kaguya exclaimed as she pointed to Tohdoh and Rolo.

"I agree." Nunally said. "So don't get in their way Rolo."

Rolo looked flabbergasted. "That _chump_ won't make Lelouch happy! No way am I letting Lelouch get saddled with a guy like him."

Tohdoh glared, "Don't be absurd. It should be the other way around. The _punk_ won't take care of Suzaku properly."

"Says who?"

"I do _boy._" Tohdoh spat.

The two glared maliciously at each other, and sparks were flying from the two males.

Kaguya sighed, "Well at least they're not plotting anything anymore."

Nunally nodded, "It could have been worse."

"We should just lock the two up the next time we got Lulusuza watching."

"Agreed."


	7. Seventh Day

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

**Day Seven**

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Seven swans a-swimming_

* * *

**Candy Canes and Eggnog**

"Suzaku what are you eating?"

"Candy canes dipped in eggnog."

Lelouch paused, "You know I think you're cravings get weirder the closer you are to delivery."

Suzaku glared, and Lelouch could swear the room fell a few degrees off of freezing.

Lelouch slowly backed away and tried to give a reassuring smile, "Of course what do I know?" he amended.

Suzaku was suddenly all smiles and went back to eating his…candynog. Lelouch inwardly sighed. His cravings weren't the only thing going off scale.

**Gift Wrapping**

"Help me wrap this Lulu?" Suzaku asked as he held up a yellow Transformer. Lelouch was guessing it was Bumblebee.

"Sure." Lelouch said as he took the toy. Then he slapped a sparkly paper bow on it. "Done." He said.

Suzaku palmed his forehead. He should have known Lelouch would have done this.

**World's Finest Gift Exchange**

"You've been rather busy these days." Suzaku said as he watched Kaguya type something up on her laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just making some gifts for the World's Finest Gift Exchange."

"Oh that's nice." Suzaku said. Then he paused and looked at her. "This isn't a yaoi thing is it?"

Kaguya gave him a sweet smile, a smile Suzaku knew better than to trust.

"Of course not." Kaguya replied.

"Oh okay." Suzaku said and left the room, leaving Kaguya to continue typing.

As Suzaku left, Kaguya chuckled to herself.

Oh naivety thy name is Suzaku.

**Mistletoe**

There was something sinister in the air. Lelouch could feel it trembling in his bones. The air smelt of fear, madness, and the ever so annoying pesky holiday joy that just spelled disaster for Lelouch. He could literally feel Milly move across the halls, and spreading her terrible vibes all across the school. Said woman was currently on a mission to "hook up" her _favorite_ vice-president. Lelouch didn't even bother to point out that he was her _only_ vice-president. Even with all her many admiring fanboys, none of them had the guts to actually become her vice-president, or in other words, her _lackey_.

Lelouch glanced around the hall cautiously. There were too many places for Milly to spring her trap, and it made him nervous.

If Suzaku hadn't kept harping him on his attendance he wouldn't even be here today.

Stupid stupid boy.

The same boy that Lelouch loved (not that he would say it out loud) way too much.

"Lelouch!"

Speak of the idiot and he shall appear.

Lelouch smiled genially; even with all the grumblings and complaints he always had, Suzaku was one of the very few who could brighten up his day like this (Nunally being the only other one).

"Are you ditching again?" Suzaku asked with his "stern" voice and his hands on his hips. Really it was just too cute that he thought Lelouch could be intimidated like that. He was _Zero_ for god's sake.

Lelouch gave him an innocent smile, "Why of _course_ not Suzaku how could you say that?"

"Because you're not in math class right now."

Lelouch waved a hand, "Details."

Suzaku huffed, "Le-_louch_."

"Su-_zaku_." Lelouch countered.

Suzaku sighed, "I just can't get through to you."

"That's because you play _catcher_." Lelouch smirked.

A deep red flush bloomed on Suzaku's cheeks. "Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Yes you normally say that too, but more towards the end."

Suzaku opted to smack the perverted man on his arm.

"Don't say that out loud." Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Is it because you're ashamed of me?" Lelouch asked in a pseudo-serious manner.

Suzaku's jaw immediately dropped, "Wha—? No! That's not—! Argh!" He pointed an accusing finger at his lover, "You're messing with me again!"

Lelouch smirked, "Now why would I ever do such a thing?"

Suzaku puffed his cheeks and turned away, "What_ever_ Lelouch. You meanie butt head." He grumbled.

Lelouch chuckled and wrapped his arms around Suzaku. "You don't mean that now do you?" He whispered into Suzaku's sensitive ear.

"I do." Suzaku replied petulantly. "And don't think you can sweet talk me out of it."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?"

Suzaku gave him a look. One that specifically said, "_Really?_"

Lelouch raised his hands defensively, "I only do what I must."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "Sure you do."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Lelouch asked slyly.

Suzaku gave him a small smile. "Only partly."

Lelouch shrugged, "Good enough for me." Perhaps now would be a good time to give him a little kiss.

"Oh now this is _rich_!"

Then again perhaps not, now that Milly and her groupies were here.

Lelouch glared at the intruding woman. "What now Milly?"

The president smirked and pointed up.

Lelouch could only blame it on Suzaku for distracting him from the eminent danger called Milly and the accursed white berries.

"Really Milly _mistletoe_? Rather cliché don't you think." Lelouch said as he tried to salvage the situation and save his pride.

Milly wagged a finger, "_Au contraire_ my dear vice-president. Sometimes the traditional route is the best one. Now aren't you and Suzaku suppose to be doing something?"

"Really Milly is it necessary?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, now c'mon just kiss."

Lelouch glared, "No."

"I thought you might say that." Milly said, "Actually, I prefer a little resistance after all."

It was true. She fed off of people's despair.

"So I've come to give you a bargain." She said as she took out a yellow slip. She waggled it across Lelouch's face.

"Do you know what it is?"

"A piece of paper?" Lelouch replied sarcastically.

"Not _just_ a piece of paper. It's a 'Milly Free' pass."

"A what?"

"It's a pass that le's you out of my schemes. Just one scheme of your choosing, but you have to kiss first of course." Milly explained.

Lelouch felt torn. Suffer humiliation now in front of Milly or save face in an even more humiliating experience later on. Either way he would have to suffer something, might as well get a good deal out of it.

_Hell with it. _Lelouch thought.

He grabbed Suzaku by the waist and pulled him in.

"You can't say _I'm _ashamed of you now." Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku chuckled quietly, "I've never doubted it."

As they kissed under the mistletoe, Lelouch began to think that it wasn't all so bad.

Until he found out that Milly sold the pictures to the rapidly growing Lulusuza yaoi fanbase.

**Letters to Santa**

_Deer Santa,_

_Hello, its Hiro. Ive been a realy realy good boy this year and Mommy says Ill get alot of gifts this yeer. _

_So I wud like a raindeer for Christmas and lots and lots of snow. But most of all I want my new twin brothers to come out of Mommy in time for Christmas._

_Sinseerly Hiro_

_-0-_

_Dear Santa,_

_As you know my Mother has, once again, made me write this silly letter to you. Holiday tradition he says. I won't argue since he's bloated and carrying nine month old twins. _

_I suppose I might as well say that I wish the twins will come soon. Everyone's getting really impatient and I, too, would like to see them soon. It would be nice to have them out for Christmas._

_Sincerely, _

_Rin._

_PS. Don't be an ass and make them come out before Christmas Eve or something._

**Snowflake**

Lelouch sighed and sagged on the couch. He could feel his bones melt as he sunk deeper into the couch.

Suzaku sat next to him and gave him a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks Suzaku." Lelouch said as he graciously drank the brown ambrosia of the gods.

"You're welcome." Suzaku said with a smile, "I'm guessing Greenland wasn't nice."

"It was Hell." Lelouch said. "Completely inhabitable."

"Well you're home now." Suzaku said as he rubbed Lelouch's shoulder.

"Yes, and before I forget." Lelouch took out a small clear rectangular glass microscope slide. At the center there was a square holding something white and tiny.

Suzaku looked at it curiously. "What is it?" he asked as Lelouch handed it to him.

Lelouch smiled, "It's a snowflake from the North Pole. I preserved it inside the case."

Suzaku looked dumbstruck. "You preserved a snowflake from the North Pole for me?"

"Yes."

Suzaku's smile widened and he hugged Lelouch. "Thank you Lelouch."

Lelouch chuckled and rubbed Suzaku's back, "And you say I can't be romantic."

Suzaku laughed, "I take it back you can be very romantic."

Lelouch smirked "Good." And he swooped down for a very long deep romantic kiss.

**Seven Fangirls**

"Oh gosh are they kissing?" Euphie said excitedly.

"Quick snap a picture!" Kaguya ordered. "This is so going to go in the Lulusuza scrapbook."

"Nii-san is such a pervert." Nunally chuckled.

"Wow I never realized Suzaku was so _vocal_." Milly whispered.

"Guys I don't know if we should be peeking like this." Shirley whispered hesitantly.

"Oh pish posh Shirley, this moment is something we of the fangirl community must give out to the rest of our fellow brethren."

"Um…I think it's rather romantic." Tienzi said shyly.

"I _knew_ you were a fangirl Tienzi."

"We're lucky Kaguya and Kallen were able to snag you out of XingKe's clutches for a while."

Milly smiled at the blushing red-head, "And you said you didn't want anything to do with us."

Kallen flushed, "It's just interesting."

"Oh ho more than interesting I tell you."

Euphie suddenly gasped and her face became red. "Oh they're going on the table."

"Sweet table sex!"

As the girls crowded around the door Nunally chuckled.

_Oh if Nii-san only knew._


	8. Eighth Day

**AN: **Hey guys thanks for all the support so far. If the end of the world is tomorrow then this might be the last post I ever make on fanfiction. If not then well, I actually have to update stuff. ^^

* * *

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

**Day Eight**

_On the eight day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Eight maids a-milking_

* * *

**Jingle Bells**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells—"

"Rivalz!" Lelouch barked.

"What?"

" Shut. Up."

"Yes sir."

**Holiday Movies**

"Elf?"

"No."

"Santa Claus 1?"

"No."

"Santa Claus 2?"

"No."

"Santa Claus 3?"

"Suzaku, I've said no to 1 and 2 what makes you think I'll say yes to 3?"

"Vague hope?"

"It's still no."

"Hm how about Gift of the Night Fury?"

"It's not exactly a movie, more like a holiday short."

"So you'll watch it with me?"

Lelouch sighed, "Alright."

Suzaku smiled, "I knew you had a soft spot for baby dragons."

**Ice Cream**

"Ice cream?" Lelouch said dubiously.

Suzaku huffed, "What? The twins want chocolate ice cream."

"With _pickles_?"

"How is chocolate ice cream with pickles any different than strawberry ice cream with pickles?"

"Because it's below freezing outside and you're eating ice cream."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "That means nothing."

Lelouch just sighed. He learned arguing was pointless when Suzaku was eating his ice cream.

**Jack Frost**

"What do you think is a good baby name?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know." Lelouch answered. "Did you want Japanese names?"

"No we can do English ones." Suzaku said. "It's only fair."

"Hm, I suppose." Lelouch said. "We can name them Jack and Frost."

"Jack and Frost?"

"Yeah and then when we call them they can be Jack Frost."

"No." Suzaku said. "We're not calling our twins Jack Frost."

Lelouch chuckled. "Yeah, that just sounds ridiculous."

"Damn straight it did." Suzaku muttered.

**Flu**

He felt awful. In fact he could almost say for certain that he was dying.

"You're not dying Lulu." Suzaku chided.

Great now he was think-talking.

"Yes you are."

"Stop replying to my think-talking." Lelouch grumbled. "And why aren't you sick?"

"Idiots don't catch colds."

"So you're an idiot?"

"Only when it's advantageous." Suzaku smiled. "Now take it easy; I'll bring up some soup for you."

Lelouch grunted a reply.

Suzaku chuckled. Lelouch was much mellower when he was sick.

**Names**

"How about David?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch made a face, "Rather plain isn't it?"

"Well we're not naming him Abercio."

"What's wrong with Abercio?" Lelouch asked, "It's a very heroic name."

"You're making him sound like someone from a fantasy novel."

Lelouch scoffed, "That's absurd, besides we could then have Ace and Abercio."

"No, I let Ace slide because it sounded good, but we're not naming the other one Abercio."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Fine how about Albion?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "We're not naming him after that Lancelot model."

"Fabio."

"Hell no."

"Perseus."

"No."

"Lancelot?"

Suzaku gave him a glare.

"I was just kidding darling." Lelouch smiled. "How about Barnardo?"

"Not too fond of it."

"Warfield."

"No."

"Zazu?"

"Now you're just annoying me."

Lelouch sighed, "Fine, then how about Leon?"

Suzaku paused and mulled over it, "Ace and Leon Lamperouge?" he asked.

"They have a nice ring to it."

Suzaku smiled, "Yeah, I like that. Ace and Leon."

"You know we could just go back and name them Dewie and Stewie."

Suzaku just hit him with a pillow.

**Cupcake**

"Lelouch could you get my cell phone?"

"Sure Cupcake."

Suzaku gave him an odd look. "Cupcake? Why did you call me cupcake?"

Lelouch smiled and shrugged, "No reason I just wanted to see your reaction."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Sweetums"

Lelouch pursed his lip, "Hm that wasn't very creative."

"Neither was Cupcake."

"Sure it is." Lelouch argued, "it's for the sweetest husband ever."

Suzaku seemed to melt and gave him starry eyes, "Aw Lulu really?"

"Yes."

-0-

Rin and Hiro watched as their parents smooched.

"I don't get it." Hiro said as he scrunched his nose. "Why are they kissing and saying such weird things?"

"You'll get it when you're older."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rin said. She looked to her parents again and said, "Dad stop manipulating Mom when he's full of hormones."

Lelouch looked indignantly at his daughter, "I'm doing no such thing. Now let's go."

**Eight Sibling Squabbling**

"Well what about a June wedding?" Clovis suggested.

Lelouch glared. "No."

"We could get a wedding prepared in a month." Clovis said.

"And I say no." Lelouch replied. "I don't want to be stressed out with the preparations in so little time."

"Well we can wait till next year then."

Lelouch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Clovis we're not having a June wedding."

"Oh but everyone wants a June wedding."

"_I_ don't want a June wedding!"

"Let him be Clovis." Schniezel said. "If he doesn't want a June wedding he doesn't have to have one."

Lelouch wasn't foolish enough to think Schniezel was helping him out.

"But I insist that the reception should be held in the manor." He continued.

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "We're not having it in the manor. We're not even going to have a big reception. Just some close friends and family."

"But it _should_ be a grand reception." Odysseus said.

Rolo rolled his eyes, "You _always_ want a big reception Odysseus." He said. "What I can't stand is the _chump_ you're marrying, Brother."

"Rolo we've been through this before—" Lelouch started.

"I can't believe you would say that Rolo." Euphie interrupted. "Suzaku is a fine choice. He's sweet and kind and very humble. Something Lelouch could possibly learn from."

"Hey!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"And you don't like anyone Lelouch has dated." Euphie finished.

Rolo glared, "They were all unworthy."

"Oh hush you fool." Cornelia said. "Let Lelouch marry whoever he wants. I personally think that Suzaku isn't a bad person."

Rolo scoffed, "Sure, the moment you find out he's gay you're singing praises."

"I reject that." Cornelia sniffed, "I was just making sure he was a good man first before I decided he was good."

"Now now." Nunally, the mediator, said. "I think we should just be happy that Lelouch has found someone who can handle him and take care of him."

There were a few grumbles, but they all stopped as soon as Nunally smiled eerily.

"Now then, for the upcoming nuptials when would you like it?" she asked.

"We'll have it in December."

"Oh a winter bride!" Clovis said excitedly.

Lelouch didn't comment on his sudden change in attitude. "Yes and we'll have the reception at the Kururugi Shrine."

"We'll it does have a spectacular view of Mt. Fuji during the winter." Odysseus said. "It's the epitome of Japanese grandeur."

Schniezel smirked, "Will I be handing you away then Lelouch?"

Lelouch felt his eyebrow twitch, "I'm not the bride!"

Rolo, Nunally and Euphie were the only ones not surprised by this revelation.

"Wait you mean you're the…the _top_?!" Clovis said incredulously.

Lelouch didn't know if he should be insulted.

"Wait Suzaku is a man?"

_Oh Odysseus, if only I could throw you up into space._ Lelouch thought, "Yes. I'm marrying a man."

"Oh." Odysseus nodded. "Well that changes everything."

Lelouch felt his eye twitch again.

"Hm that's interesting." Cornelia muttered.

Schniezel was smiling. "Well I must say I'm rather surprised." He said. "But kudos Lelouch. I didn't know you had that kind of prowess within you."

Lelouch wanted to hit the man.

"Oh I have to re-make the dress now." Clovis said.

The eyebrow twitched again.

"Lelouch you have to tell me Suzaku's measurements so I can make his dress." Clovis said.

"He's not wearing a dress!"

"Oh don't be that way Lelouch." Clovis said, "I have such a great design, and it'll even bring out his eyes!"

"We'll also want to invite some more prominent socialites too."

"Let's not forget the menu, I think caviar is a must—."

"—I think I should make a train for dear Suzie too what do you think?"

"Why don't we just call off the wedding?"

"Don't start Rolo. You don't want to mess with love, and I have dangerous things under my dress."

"I think it'll be a fantastic wedding."

"—and we should have white roses everywhere."

Lelouch felt the twinges of the headache coming up. Stupid siblings.


	9. Day Nine

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

**Day Nine**

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Nine ladies dancing_

* * *

**Wish**

Winter at the Kururugi Shrine was god-awfully cold. Fortunately Suzaku and Tohdoh would come by with a heater. Suzaku would stay and they would huddle under a giant thick blanket while they watched the snow fall outside.

They would tell stories and play games, and sometimes they would just huddle close together and sleep.

In these moments of serenity, Lelouch sincerely wished with all his heart that it could always be this way. Then he would wake up and those wishes would scatter and melt like the snowfall.

**Gingerbread House**

Hiro looked sheepishly at his mother.

"S'rry M'm." he said with his mouth full.

"Chew and then swallow Hiro." Suzaku chided.

Hiro swallowed, "Sorry Mom."

Suzaku shook his head in exasperated amusement. He bent down as best he could in his pregnant state and wiped the crumbs from the corners of Hiro's mouth.

"It's okay Sweetie, but we can't make a gingerbread house if you keep eating all the cookies."

**Tree Decorating**

"I don't see the point in tree decorating." Rin said as she took out the various decorations.

"I don't either but your mother insisted, and you know how he is right now." Lelouch said.

Rin shrugged, "I suppose."

"Oh Mommy look! I found Santa Claus in here!" Hiro said excitedly.

"That's cute Hiro. Why don't you put it on the tree?" Suzaku said cheerfully.

Rin gave a small smile, "I guess two of us are enjoying it."

"Ever the naïve optimists." Lelouch said teasingly.

"I heard that Lulu!"

Lelouch cringed, and Rin laughed.

**Thai Food**

Lelouch learned long ago that a pregnant Suzaku was strangely, but fortunately, placated by Thai food. He had to get it so often that the restaurant owner named him "Mr. Pad Tai and Tofu Man," a nickname Suzaku never let him live down.

That's why it was safe to say that when Suzaku started getting the "look" Lelouch would be heading to the car and going to the nearest Thai food place.

**Carolers**

"I like carolers." Hiro said as he walked with his father down the park. The four carolers were dressed in red coats and Santa hats. They were singing one of the variations of White Christmas.

"That's good. You'll be seeing tons of them around." Lelouch said as he ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Ack Dad!" Hiro pouted cutely.

Lelouch smiled, "Sorry I couldn't help it."

Hiro huffed, but he gave his father a big smile. "I'll forgive you this time Daddy."

Lelouch laughed, "I'll keep that in mind kiddo."

**Ice Skating**

"Wow." Suzaku said as he sat down next to Lelouch who was huffing and puffing air from his haggard lungs. "You really are bad at ice skating."

Lelouch could only glare weakly as he nursed his very sore butt and tired to regain some air in his lungs.

**Peppermint**

Suzaku had just popped a peppermint in his mouth when Lelouch suddenly came up to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"Thanks for the peppermint Sweatheart." Lelouch grinned and walked off.

Suzaku flushed and steamed. He was definitely going to get Lelouch back for that.

**Hot Chocolate**

"I don't understand how you did it." Lelouch said as he wiped down the counter. "How did you blow up a cup of hot chocolate?"

Suzaku pouted, "I don't know." He said testily. "It just…happened."

Lelouch sighed, "Next time you want something just ask me."

Suzaku looked down and put a hand on his bulging stomach, "I didn't want to bother you. I know I was really moody and asking a lot from you during this pregnancy."

Lelouch sighed and gave Suzaku a fond smile, "Suzaku, I'm your husband." He said as he cupped Suzaku's face and gave him a soft kiss, "I'm here to help you. We're a team remember?"

Suzaku smiled and nodded.

"Good, now c'mon we'll get you that hot chocolate."

**Nine Doting Aunties**

Suzaku had a fairly pampered pregnancy due to the excessive amount of doting aunties that constantly surrounded him. Nunally was the obvious auntie, but there happened to be quite a few unexpected ones that popped up.

Suzaku shouldn't have been surprised when Kaguya came up.

"_Even pregnant men need some smexy bed time with your partner."_

Euphie took the role of the second mother hen,

"_Suzaku have you been eating right? You don't look as big as you should. You know what? I think we'll need to put some more meat in those bones. Especially since you're carrying two."_

Kallen also seemed to have adopted that role, but less…gracefully.

"_Um…I'll carry that for you. It's not good if you strain yourself you know? And Lelouch is too much of a wimp to carry it!"_

Along with Shirley,

"_Oh and you should swim lots, I heard you and baby bond a lot when your swimming. But nothing to strenuous of course you don't want to overexert yourself and don't forget—"_

Milly had a blast irking Lelouch and being one of the "aunties".

"_Lelouch make sure you don't blow into Suzie's vagina during oral sex!"_

Cecile was a blessing during these moments.

"_Oh Suzaku, I knew you would love my sushi marshmallow with jam._

C.C. was well…herself

"_Do you think at least one of your twins would want to make a contract with me?"_

Anya surprisingly enjoyed being an auntie,

"_Week 15 of babies, captured."_

And most surprising of all, Cornelia.

"_If Lelouch ever stresses you out just give me a call. I'll set him straight."_


	10. Day Ten

_****_**AN: **I sorta got a little lazy so I put one of the shots from** ABC'S of Love **here. -_-' But I hope you enjoy anyway. ^^

* * *

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

**Day 10**

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Ten lords a-leaping_

* * *

**Candy Cane**

Lelouch had a feeling this was for the peppermint incident. Suzaku never let him down for that, which is probably why he was slowly and tantalizingly licking the candy cane the way he was right now.

Lelouch sighed. It really wasn't fair, especially when other guys were eyeing Suzaku like a piece of meat.

_Screw it_. Lelouch thought and marched over to Suzaku. He slung an arm around Suzaku's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get out of here Kitten." He whispered.

Suzaku chuckled. His breath felt cold and smelled of peppermint. "Jealous Lu?"

Lelouch smirked, "Always Darling." He said. "And I'm getting you back for this."

Suzaku smirked in return, "Do your best Lelouch."

Oh he definitely would.

**Charity**

_This was for charity_. Lelouch reminded himself for the umpteenth time. Another annoyingly blushing and giggling girl sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. Lelouch cracked another painted smile as Rivalz took the picture

This was the last time he let Milly coerce him into playing the role of Santa. In fact he wouldn't have been in this position if Suzaku, the _damned_ idiot, hadn't been so naïve and if Milly wasn't such a bi—

"Smile Lelouch!" Milly yelled.

Lelouch grinded his teeth and smiled at the camera. There was a flash, and the girl got off. Only to be replaced by another one.

This was the last time he'd save Suzaku's sorry butt.

(It wasn't true, but Lelouch wished it was. Oh if only Lelouch wasn't so hopelessly in love with the stupid firebird.)

Thankfully he wasn't wearing a beard. Only the red and white trimmed shirt and pants and of course the classical Santa hat.

"Just a few more Lelouch." Suzaku said consolingly as he walked over to fix an out of place decoration.

"You know you owe me big right?" Lelouch growled lowly so no one could hear them.

"I'm fully aware, and I'll pay _any _price."

"Any?"

"Any."

Lelouch smiled indulgently to himself. Perhaps helping charity wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**New Additions**

"We seem to be getting bigger each year." Lelouch said as he placed a teddy bear in the crib.

"That just makes it more fun doesn't it?" Suzaku replied as he absently rocked on the rocking chair.

"Yes, but we are going to have four kids now." Lelouch said.

"Are you worried about money?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch scoffed, "Don't be absurd." He said, "I just think that four kids are a lot to handle."

Suzaku paused and looked at his husband. "Lelouch," Suzaku started, "Are you scared you'll start neglecting Hiro and Rin."

"It's—It's not that I'm _worried—_" Lelouch stuttered. "It's just a…passing thought."

Suzaku smiled and said, "I think you'll have more than enough love to go around. Even with our new additions."

Lelouch paused and muttered something that sounded like "of course," but Suzaku didn't say anything. He just smiled and rocked away on the chair as he rubbed his pregnant belly.

**Lights**

Suzaku heard the tinkling of lights and Lelouch's heavy footsteps enter the house.

"Looks like Daddy finally got the lights on." Suzaku said to the twins he was carrying inside.

Lelouch entered the living room with a tangle of lights and cord wrapping around him. His hair had twigs and snow in it, and he did not look happy.

"I got them on." Lelouch grumbled.

"I know." Suzaku said, "I saw you on the news."

**Mommy's Day Off**

"What is this?" Suzaku asked.

"It's a ticket to the onsen of course." Kaguya said cheerfully.

"Why are you giving it to me though?"

"Because you need a Mommy's day off." Milly cut in. "Now chop chop, I already had Lelouch pack your bags for you."

"Lelouch?"

"Yeah, he was the one who suggested it." Kaguya answered.

Suzaku frowned and turned to see Lelouch struggling with a large suitcase.

"How long are we going to be there exactly?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"Oh just two days." He answered

"Then why does it look like I'll be going for a week?"

Lelouch huffed, or maybe he was just trying to catch his breath, "It's better to be prepared."

Suzaku frowned, "Am I being too moody again?" he asked. "Is that why you want me gone?" Suzaku started tearing up and Lelouch quickly went over and hugged him.

"No no no!" Lelouch said quickly, "You just seemed tired and I thought maybe you should take a day or two off from all the baby planning."

Suzaku sniffed, "Are you just telling me that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not." Lelouch answered sincerely. "You've just been working really hard on the baby rooms, and you always seem so tired when I get home. So, I just wanted you to take a break."

Suzaku frowned, "But who's going to finish the baby room?"

"I will." Lelouch puffed.

Suzaku looked at him skeptically, "No really, who's going to do it?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "I have great designing skills."

"I don't doubt your designing skills," Suzaku said, "But I seriously doubt your painting and moving skills."

"I'm not that bad."

"Need I remind you what happened when you tried to paint Hiro's room?"

"…"

"The point is," Lelouch said. "You're taking a vacation, and I'll stay home and finish everything up."

"Really?"

"Really."

Suzaku sighed, "Well if I must."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Only you would have to be forced to take a vacation."

Suzaku chuckled. "Just make sure you don't end up destroying all my hard work in the baby room."

"Of course I won't."

Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch's cheek. "Thank you Lulu."

"I pay for a great onsen trip and a kiss on the cheek is all I get?"

"You'll get something else when I get back."

Lelouch smirked, "I guess I can wait."

**Penguins**

"Lelouch why are there so many penguins here?" Suzaku asked as he went into the baby room.

"Because I have found that there are three main animals that all Asians like." Lelouch said.

Suzaku paused and raised an eyebrow, "Okay I'll bit, what are they?"

"Well obviously penguins for one." Lelouch replied as he gestured to the various penguin items. "Then there are the pandas and turtles. I also have a theory that Asians really like giant marshmallow creatures."

Suzaku sighed, "So why aren't there any pandas or turtles?"

"Because all the damn stores only have freaking PENGUINS!" Lelouch exclaimed as he threw a poor penguin to the wall.

Suzaku sighed and rubbed Lelouch's shoulder. "You don't take the holiday stress very well do you?"

**Secret Santa**

Suzaku knew immediately who put the basket in his locker. In fact he would bet all his savings on it.

"You're my secret Santa aren't you?" Suzaku asked Lelouch as they sat on the roof.

Lelouch smirked, "Of course."

"You weren't even trying were you?"

"Nope."

"You just wanted people to see that I'm in a relationship didn't you?"

Lelouch smiled, "Of course." Then he asked, "So the basket of lingerie, lube, and bubble baths kept them away?"

"I think that the pants that said "Taken" across the butt gave the message away."

"Good."

**Hats**

It just took one look and Lelouch was scampering towards the door. Unfortunately, Milly was far faster when she was motivated (i.e. when Lelouch was about to be embarrassed), and so the jingling piece of fake fur was place atop his head.

"I don't like this." Lelouch said.

"Oh but everyone is wearing them." Milly said.

Lelouch was tempted to say the usual, "if everyone jumps off a cliff would you?", but then he realized that Milly would obviously be leading the run off the cliff, and dragging a very reluctant vice-president behind her.

Also not everyone has one. In fact Suzaku (the jerk), who was smiling at him, was wearing reindeer antlers.

Lelouch did not want the jingling hat. He demanded the reindeer antlers.

"Aw don't be such a Grinch Lulu." Suzaku tried to console.

Lelouch scoffed, "I _wouldn't _be such a Grinch if Milly gave me reindeer antlers instead of these jingling monstrosities."

Suzaku paused, "Do you—"

"Yes, I know." Lelouch sighed, "I sound utterly ridiculous. The jolliness kills my brain cells."

**Snow**

White flecks fell softly on the ground and on the two children running up the endless stairs to the shrine. A black-haired boy fell on the tenth step and panted harshly on the speckled stone. A cheery brunette laughed, "Oh Lulu it's a miracle you were able to climb these steps with Nunally all on your own."

"Shut-up Suzaku I exercise the more important muscles."

"Like your mouth?" Suzaku teased.

"My _brain _you infidel!" Lelouch yelled. Suzaku laughed and hopped towards his fallen friend. He outstretched his hand and smiled, "C'mon Lu, I'll help you up."

Lelouch grumbled, but he took Suzaku's hand and dusted any specks of snow on him. "I don't understand how you can like this stuff." Lelouch grumbled.

Suzaku smiled brightly, his cheeks flushed with a healthy red that made him look (as reluctantly as Lelouch wanted to admit) cute.

"I love the snow." Suzaku said. "It looks so pretty on the ground, especially when it's fresh and so white."

Lelouch scoffed and looked down at the blanketed ground; well he supposed it was a little pretty, but not enough to make him want to stand in it like the smiling idiot next to him.

"C'mon, let's get inside before your royal hinny freezes." Suzaku laughed.

Lelouch threw him a glare and a (pathetic) snowball which crumbled to pieces before it even reached his target. Suzaku laughed and ran down the stairs as Lelouch threw another flurry of snow at the brunette. Thus a snowball fight ensued for almost an hour until Tohdoh and Genbu hoisted the two on their shoulders and took them inside.

"So," Suzaku smiled as he turned to his friend on Tohdoh's shoulder, "how do you like the snow now?"

Lelouch smiled, "It's alright."

**Ten Men Bonding**

It was Gino's stupid idea for him to go to a bar and have "male bonding time" with eight other guys.

"Y'know Lelouch I don' know how you does it." An intoxicated Tamaki slurred.

"How I do what?" Lelouch asked.

"Have four kids man!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I mean, even Ohgi don't have that many babies."

Ohgi flushed. "Just what are you saying?"

"Yah like hav'in sex with ur wife!" Tamaki laughed loudly.

"Haha that was a good one Tamaki." Rivalz said as he patted his back. "But s'rously man, I love sex with Milly but I don't go havin' four kids."

"If I had my way I wouldn't have let them even have one." Tohdoh grumbled.

"Amen to that." Rolo glared.

"Are you even allowed here?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm of age damnit!" Rolo exclaimed.

"It seems that when it comes to the bedroom Lelouch has absolutely no control." Schniezel said as he sipped his martini.

"Don't point your fingers at Nii-san!" Rolo defended.

"So you're saying you can see Suzaku having the voracious sexual appetite?" Schniezel asked.

"…not really."

"I can't wait to make their matching costumes." Clovis sighed. "We can make them twin baby pandas!" he squealed. "Or better, a two-headed dragon like a Zippleback!"

Gino laughed, "Aren't you glad you had some male-bonding time?"

Lelouch glared at the blond. "No."


	11. Eleventh Day

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

**Day 11**

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Eleven pipers piping_

* * *

**Naughty or Nice**

Suzaku moaned appreciatively as Lelouch's long firm fingers dug into his worn muscles.

"You're really good at this." Suzaku sighed.

Lelouch smirked, "That's because I know your body very well."

"Either way, you're really good at this."

"Does that mean I'm on the "Nice" list now?"

"Raise that wandering hand up and maybe you will."

**Turdunkin**

"Let's get a turdunkin." Suzaku said to Lelouch.

Lelouch paused, "A what?"

"A turdunkin." Suzaku repeated. "You know beef stuffed in chicken stuffed in duck stuffed in a turkey."

"…That's sounds rather…cannibalistic don't you think?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "It's not like they actually ate them."

"But it still sounds rather…sadistic."

"Well do you want one or not?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch sighed, "Let's just get an old fashioned turkey with just bread stuffing."

**Santa Flambé**

"Oh this is nice." Lelouch sighed as he sank into the plush couch next to Suzaku.

Suzaku hummed in agreement, "I know we're finally done with all the wrapping."

"God I don't know why I do it every year."

"Because you love your children?"

"…Maybe."

"But it's nice to just sit and relax here in front of the fire with you." Suzaku said as he snuggled against Lelouch's side. "Sometimes I forget that it's the time for relaxing instead of rushing around for presents."

"True that."

Suzaku laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Lelouch smirked, "Stranger things can happen."

"_WHAT IS THIS SANTA FLAMBÉ?!" _Hiro cried as he dumped his hot chocolate on the fire and ran to get the fire extinguisher.

Lelouch sighed, "It just can't last can it?"

"You should go after him." Suzaku said, "He's got the fire extinguisher in his hands."

**Blanket**

"Stop hogging the blanket!" Suzaku complained as he tugged on the soft blanket.

Lelouch glared, "No way, my health is way more delicate than yours."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "Oh so now you're delicate when it suits you?"

"Exactly."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku whined. "Give me some." He demanded childishly.

"No."

"_Lelouch!_"

"I have a solution." Lelouch said.

"What?" Suzaku asked.

"Just cuddle against me damn it."

"No, you'll do something perverted." Suzaku said.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Then stay cold." He said with a decisive tug of the blanket.

Suzaku pouted and gave a resigned sigh as he snuggled up against Lelouch.

"Fine." He said, "But no funny business."

Lelouch smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Sea'mores**

Lelouch sighed, "Why are you eating melted marsh mellows on seaweed?"

"I dunno." Suzaku answered. "I was just really craving it."

"Is that even healthy?"

Suzaku pouted, "Of course sea'mores are healthy."

"Sea'mores?"

"Yeah, you s'mores, but with seaweed so now it's sea'mores."

Lelouch sighed, "Now I _know_ it can't be healthy."

"My pregnancy, my food." Suzaku said. "If _you_ want to be the mother next time then you can choose what the hell you want to eat."

Lelouch scrunched up his nose, "I think I'll pass."

"Good. Now let me eat in peace."

**Skiing**

"Wow." Kallen remarked.

"And this is why you don't skip P.E. Lelouch." Rivalz joked.

"Two strokes and he was already out." Shirley said.

"I hope you're not like this when you and Suzaku do the dirty." Milly teased.

"Shut up Milly." Lelouch countered rather lamely. This was the last time he and Suzaku were going skiing.

**Santa Snack**

"Daddy?" Hiro asked.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered.

"Do you think Santa will like milk and ginger bread cookies?" Hiro asked.

"Hm, maybe he'd rather have some whipped cream and dark chocolate with some red wine."

Hiro quirked his head. "Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, and while you're at it maybe you should put out a blanket in front of the fireplace so Santa can lie down there for a while."

"No one ever does _that _for Santa." Hiro said, "All my friends put out milk and cookies."

"And Santa will appreciate the little change of pace. Who knows he might even give an extra present or two for that."

Hiro smiled almost instantly, "Oh okay. I'll get right to that." He said. "I hope Santa will like them."

Lelouch smiled indulgently to himself. "Oh I'm very sure he will."

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

Hiro crept downstairs as quietly as he could. He thought he heard someone talking, and a thump of heavy boxes. It could have been Santa Claus bringing his presents.

As he crept downstairs he crouched behind the wall and peeked through the branches of the tree. A giant smile broke through as he saw the red outfitted man with a pile of presents at his feet. It was actually Santa Claus. Oddly enough though the man was much skinnier than Hiro thought he would be. A lot taller too. In fact he was almost as tall as his Daddy.

"Oh, what's Santa doing here?"

Hiro turned to see his mommy come in. He was smiling at Santa, and Hiro was a little jealous that his mommy got to talk to Santa Claus, but Hiro knew that Mommy wouldn't be happy to see him out of bed.

Santa laughed, but he didn't go "Ho-Ho-Ho," and his voice was much deeper than Hiro thought it would be.

Hiro frowned. Daddy really needed to get his facts straight. Santa didn't look anything like the big fat man Daddy described.

"Just dropping off presents for the kids." He said.

Mommy smiled, "And what about my present?"

Santa smiled, "Right here."

"Right where?" Mommy said as he wrapped his arms around Santa's neck.

Santa chuckled and touched their foreheads. "Here." Santa said and he gave Mommy a kiss.

Hiro tried to muffle his gasp. Mommy was kissing Santa Claus! Hiro frowned as he went upstairs again. He knew that he shouldn't watch people kiss, but he was still confused. Was this what grownups did? He didn't know. He'd have to ask Mommy and Daddy in the morning.

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Suzaku sighed as he tried to get out of Lelouch's comfortable embrace.

"Lelouch." He whined, "I need to get home."

Lelouch merely responded with a grunt and buried his nose in Suzaku's neck.

"I really can't stay Lelouch." Suzaku said.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Lelouch replied.

"But I've got to go. It was a great evening Lelouch but—"

"C'mon Suzie it's cold out there." Lelouch said again as he kissed Suzaku's delectable neck.

Suzaku wriggled out of Lelouch's hold and stood, "Oh, but Kaguya might start thinking things, and Dad's probably pacing on the floor."

Lelouch merely chuckled lowly and slipped his arms around Suzaku's waist as he latched his lips on Suzaku's neck once more. "What's your hurry, Beautiful?"

Suzaku pouted and looked torn between going back home or staying here with Lelouch, "I really should say no."

"Hm, Baby it's freezing out there." Lelouch said.

Suzaku sighed, "I guess I could say that I tried."

Lelouch laughed, "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"Hmm, but I should go home." Suzaku said with a cute pout.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and dragged Suzaku over to the couch again. "Just stay, Suzaku."

Suzaku sighed and cuddled closer to Lelouch's warm body. "Fine, but what should I tell my Dad?"

Lelouch smirked, "Tell him it was cold outside."

**Christmas Eve**

"Rin can come in?" Hiro whispered from the door.

Rin groaned and gave a sleepy glare at her brother. "Unf, I guess."

Hiro smiled and rushed in. "Sorry I just couldn't sleep."

"I can unfortunately see that." She mumbled.

"Do you think Santa will come?"

"It's three a.m. I'm sure he already came."

"I guess." Hiro said, "But I still can't sleep I'm just too excited!"

"Joy." Rin replied sarcastically.

"I know isn't it?"

Rin sighed, "Look why don't you just—"

_THUMP!_

Hiro shot up, "What was that?"

They heard a yelp and a series of smaller thumps below them.

"_Sh'nofam'therfr'kn!"_

"_Shhh! Don't…so…oud."_

"I can't really hear what they're saying." Hiro whined. "Why are there two people anyway?" he asked.

"Santa needs a helper too y'know." Rin said. "Now go to bed."

"Aw but Rin I wanna see Santa!"

"Just sleep."

Hiro pouted, "Fine." And he left her room.

Rin sighed and rolled the blankets around her tightly. "Kids." She grumbled.

**Eleven People Panicking**

Lelouch was unwillingly roped into the holiday festivities. Mainly by offering his abode to his so-called "friends and family" for the Christmas party. Currently he was setting up the chairs and tables with Tohdoh and Jeremiah. Two of the ten people who came in to help with the setting up.

"Who else is helping out by the way?" Jeremiah asked.

"Sayako, Nunally, Euphie, Gino, Kallen, Kaguya, Rolo, and Milly."

"Where are the rest?"

"Coming over to you men of course!" Kaguya chirruped happily as she came into the main dining hall. "It's a good thing I have a rich brother-in-law so we can have a nice hall for our parties."

Lelouch raised his brow. "I don't think brother-in-law is the right word for it."

Kaguya waved her arm, "Whatever." She replied flippantly. "Point is, you're family now."

"It's so nice to have everyone here early." Nunally said as she handed the decorations to Jeremiah.

"I agree Nunally. It's too bad Cornelia couldn't be here." Euphie said with a sigh.

"Maybe it's a good thing she's not here." Rolo muttered. He didn't want to relive the last time Cornelia came in to help with the decorations. God that woman was scary in commander-mode.

"Why don't we put up some mistletoe to make it extra special?" Milly said as she wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's not and say we did." Kallen interjected. Milly smirked deviously at her.

"And why not darling?" Milly asked, "Do you have something to hide?"

"Of course not!" Kallen denied with a flush.

"Ah she's blushing." Gino laughed.

Kallen glared at the man, "Shut up, _Bakemono!_"

"Ah! I may not be fluent in Japanese, but I know you called me an idiot." Gino exclaimed.

"Fighting already you two?" Suzaku said as he slowly waddled into the room.

Lelouch frowned, "I don't think you should be straining yourself right now."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "It's only strenuous for you." He said.

Lelouch scoffed, "That line's getting really old."

"Nevertheless—Oh!" Suzaku exclaimed as he placed a hand on his swollen abdomen.

"What?" Lelouch asked, "Did they kick your kidney again?"

"No, my water broke. They want out." Suzaku said.

**S**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**N**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Their coming out now?!"

"Oh my God what the hell am I suppose to do—?"

"—someone get water! That's what they do in the movies—"

"—get the goddamn car started!"

"—Argh! I tripped over the table."

"—should we call a doctor?!"

"—is it different with twins? I think it's different with twins—"

"—Ah! I don't wanna see him give birth!"

"—maybe he needs a water birth we should get him out to the pool—"

"—I'm not trained to be a midwife!—"

Suzaku sighed as he watched the people run around like headless chicken and glanced at Lelouch who was currently mimicking a stone.

He winced when he felt the first contraction hit. He should probably get going soon.

"Guys!" Suzaku yelled.

They all paused and stared at him.

"I have two hefty baby boys coming out. So could we please get going?"

Lelouch seemed to snap out of his moment of internal panic and hurriedly rushed over to Suzaku and helped him out the house to the car. The entourage soon followed and Suzaku sighed with relief as he sat in the car.

Then they realized that only three more people could fit in Lelouch's car.

After minutes of bickering Lelouch's brain finally caught up with the situation and shouted, "Use your own damn cars idiots!" and he went into his car slammed on the gas, and broke a few traffic regulations as he sped to the hospital.

Suzaku smiled privately as he watched Lelouch gracefully dodge through traffic and patted his belly. "You two are going to be trouble." He said fondly. "I just know it."


	12. Twelfth Day

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

**Day 12**

_On the Twelfth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Twelve drummers drumming_

* * *

**Five AM**

Hiro was up and looking at the ceiling. He felt restless. He wanted to get up _now_. He shut his eyes tightly. The pressure was too much. He jumped out of bed, ran out of his room and flew downstairs.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was sleeping peacefully with Suzaku wrapped in his arms. After getting up at one and then hauling the presents under the tree, he felt that he deserved a nice rest.

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" Hiro exclaimed loudly. "SANTA PUT LOTS OF GIFTS UNDER THE TREE!"

Lelouch groaned and was nearly blinded when he saw Hiro's sunny smile. The damn sun shouldn't even be out right now at…

Lelouch glanced at the clock. Five AM. Perfect, he got five hours of sleep.

Suzaku stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. "Did you see your presents?" Suzaku asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Hiro nodded vigorously, "C'mon, let's wake up Rin and open them." He said as he jumped out of their bed and went into his sister's room shouting exuberantly.

Lelouch groaned again. "Couldn't he have waited until sunrise at least?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes and smiled, "Just get the camera Lelouch."

**Simple Things**

What Suzaku loved most about Christmas were the simple things. Like singing Christmas songs, decorating the tree, opening up presents, or just watching the snow fall.

Suzaku smiled as he watched Rin and Hiro coo over their new siblings.

"They really love them." Lelouch said.

"I know." Suzaku replied. "I'm glad Hiro will be a doting big brother."

"We did a good job with those twins." Lelouch said.

"I know they look just like you." Suzaku answered. "But hopefully, they'll act a bit better than you."

"I act great." Lelouch said.

Suzaku just laughed. Lelouch smiled and kissed Suzaku's forehead. "In either case, Merry Christmas Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled, "Merry Christmas Lelouch."

It was these simple moments Suzaku treasured the most.

**Like Father Like Son**

"Oh they're so cute." Kaguya gushed as she stroked Leon's soft cheeks. Suzaku smiled and rocked one of the twins in his arms.

"They both look like mini-versions of you, Lelouch." Kallen said as she cooed at Ace, the other twin in Lelouch's arms. "They have your good looks for sure."

As if on cue, Ace opened his tiny eyes and stared at Kallen with what looked like a very smug baby expression on his face.

Lelouch smirked, "I think the little guy knows it too." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku rolled his eyes and sighed with fond exasperation, "Like father like son. Right, Leon."

Leon merely blinked owlishly. Suzaku smiled, "At least I won't have to worry about you getting into trouble."

**Snow Shoveling**

"Daaaaad why do we have to shovel the driveway?" Leon whined.

"Because it builds character." Lelouch said from the doorway. He was smirking at the twins as he nursed a nice hot warm cup of coffee.

"We shouldn't be working it's Christmas." Ace grumbled. "You should pay us overtime for this." He demanded.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Ace."

The irony wasn't lost on the twins, but they didn't say anything.

"How come Hiro-nii can't come help us shovel?" Leon asked.

"Because he's busy helping your Mom set up some tables with Rin."

"Then what are you doing?" Ace asked.

"Supervising." Lelouch said as he took another sip of coffee.

"Dad!" they both yelled indignantly.

"What? It's a very important job. Now hurry up, it's cold, and I want to get inside."

The twins groaned as they started to shovel the snow away.

Lelouch smiled triumphantly to himself. Oh how he loved children.

**Promise**

Lelouch hated spending the holidays with all his brothers and sisters. They were just an annoying bunch of people he couldn't stand. Even at eleven years old he could already tell that most of them were stupid and ignorant buffoons. Lord, he'd have to make sure that Nunally wasn't tainted by their idiotic hedonistic tendencies.

It's unfortunate that Lelouch was so engrossed in looking after Nunally that he'd forgotten to look after _himself_ amidst the shark infested waters.

And that is how he found himself stuck in the garden shed outside the mansion. While he may be the superior intellect out of all of them, they were the superior brawn. It was a rather easy task to hoist him up their shoulders and shove him in the shed "just for laughs" as they said.

Lelouch was _furious_. Those damned idiots dared to put _him_ in a shed of all things "just for laughs." It was infuriating and frustrating that Lelouch couldn't get himself out. For one, He couldn't pick a lock, a skill that he now would sorely pay anything to have, and he wasn't in the best physical state. He tried to knock over the door like they do in action movies, but it only gave him a bruised shoulder and some splinters on his hand.

He groaned loudly and kicked the door in frustration. It was rather unfortunate that the door seemed to hurt him more than he hurt the door.

_God, someone just get me out of here._ He thought.

By some stroke of fate, a few moments later he heard some scratching on the door, and the jingle of keys. The door creaked open and a Japanese teen looked in.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His green eyes looked over the young prince with concern.

"Yes." Lelouch answered. "Who are you?" he asked.

The teen didn't look offended by that question, "I'm Suzaku one of the servants working here."

Lelouch nodded, "I'm Lelouch, eleventh prince. Thank you for getting me out."

The teen smiled beautifully, "My pleasure, Your Highness." He offered a hand out, "Come on we should get you inside."

Lelouch nodded and took the offered hand. "How did you find me?" He asked.

"Master Clovis said something about putting an "arrogant little brat" in the shed." Suzaku explained. "I was ordered to make sure that you didn't get out, but it was cruel of them to leave you out in the cold shed like that. So I snuck the key out and got you out."

Lelouch was stunned by the teens selflessness. "You could lose your position." Lelouch said.

Suzaku smiled, "I could always get another job elsewhere."

_Like with me._ Lelouch thought. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that way about a boy he just met.

Suzaku took him into the kitchen, and the servants seemed to immediately halt what they were doing. Suzaku gave them a smile and assured them that he just needed to tend to some of the young prince's wounds (mainly some splinters in his hand). A few minutes later, Lelouch's hand was clean and splinter free. Suzaku went and walked Lelouch to the main hall.

"Will you be alright?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch scoffed and lifted up his nose. "Of course, I'll get those idiots back for humiliating me like that." Although perhaps he should thank them for letting him meet Suzaku. He turned to Suzaku, "Once again thank you for getting me out."

Suzaku smiled that beautiful smile and nodded. "It's no problem my young prince."

For some reason Lelouch liked it when Suzaku called him that. It was like Suzaku belonged to him. Suzaku, the kind and gentle teen with bright gentle forest green eyes and a beautiful smile.

"When I'm older, I'll ask for your hand in marriage." Lelouch declared.

Suzaku looked taken aback and chuckled, "Will you now? We're about five years apart."

"Age matters not to me." Lelouch said. "I'll build my own empire so I can provide the best for you, and then I'll ask for your hand."

Suzaku smiled and placed a warm kiss on Lelouch's forehead. "I'll be waiting then my young prince."

Lelouch smiled and confidently strode out into the main hall with the biggest grin on his face.

**Knitting**

It was a tradition Suzaku had. Every year all his children would get something that Suzaku knitted. Last year Hiro and Rin got scarves with their initials on it. This year, Suzaku made some hats for the two. But those weren't the only things Suzaku was making.

"Are those little hats?" Lelouch asked as he picked the very small dark blue hat.

"Yup, they're for the twins." Suzaku replied as he finished up a green hat.

Lelouch smiled and rubbed Suzaku's swollen belly. "I can't wait for them."

Suzaku smiled and placed his hand over Lelouch's, "Me neither."

**Acquitted**

"Leon, how do you think Santa judges how good or bad you are?" Ace asked as he packed a snowball.

Leon raised his brow, "Well he isn't going to come around if you're going to throw that at someone."

Ace rolled his eyes. "I know. I know." He grumbled. "I wouldn't mind aiming it at Sango though."

Leon just smiled. "I'm sure if you stop picking on Sango, Santa will get you lots of gifts."

"Hmm just maybe." He said, then he turned and saw a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes walking on the sidewalk. He looked down at the snowball and smirked.

"Hey Sango!" he yelled, and he threw the snowball at her. Sango screamed and ducked. Fortunately the snowball flew right over her head.

She glared at Ace. "I'll get you back Ace!" she cried and ran off towards her house.

"You know that you'll have to be nice to her during the Christmas party right?" Leon said.

Ace rolled his eyes, "Relax, I won't do anything in front of Aunty Kallen and Uncle Gino."

"Well Santa isn't going to like it when he sees that you threw a snowball at her."

"Hey I deliberately missed, that's got to count for something."

-0-0-

On Christmas morning Ace smiled to himself as he found a nice pile of gifts for him. He turned to his brother and smirked, "Hah, look at that. All my charges were fully acquitted."

Leon merely nodded his head and smiled.

**Alcohol**

"Lelouch there's a whole lot of people at the party." Suzaku said with a flushed drunken smile.

Lelouch grimaced, "Yes there sure is." He said.

"Then why are we going away from all the pretty colored people?" Suzaku asked. "We could swim through people! Like multicolored fishies!" Suzaku said with a dumb smile smacked onto his red face.

"Suzaku I don't think that's a great idea."

"No it's brilliant idea!" Suzaku exclaimed. "But we can't swim backwards." He said rather seriously.

Lelouch felt his eyebrow twitch. "Um…right. Why don't we go this way, we can have our own little private party in my bedroom."

Suzaku seemed to beam. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" He yelled. "We can swim towards your room."

"No…no Suzaku we're not swimming anywhere."

"You know what you are Lelouch?" Suzaku asked suddenly.

Lelouch sighed, "What Suzaku?"

"My friend and lover."

"Yes, that's true."

"That makes you my frover!" Suzaku exclaimed happily.

"…Indeed it does."

"Gino's not my frover though. He's just a friend and annoying guy. So he's my frinnoying guy, and Anya's my fralker and Milly's a fremon and…"

Lelouch decided that it was the alcohol talking, and just nodded along with whatever Suzaku was saying.

Suddenly Suzaku gasped, "Lelouch look!" he said as he pointed out the window. "It's a carpet."

Lelouch had to squint into the darkness to see it, but there was a carpet on grass. "Yes, there seems to be a carpet."

"Yes carpet!" Suzaku exclaimed, "CARPET! C-A-R-P-E-T!"

Lelouch winced and dragged him down the hall towards his room. Maybe he should take solace in the fact that Suzaku could at least spell "carpet" in his inebriated state.

"Wait!" Suzaku suddenly said.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"I have a soliloquy for you!"

Lelouch really didn't want to know but well…

He sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Suzaku cleared his throat, "L is for lobotomy which you do to other people's brains. E is for excellent eggplants which are purple. L is for lie which you do a lot of. O is for obstinate which you can be less of. U is for Ultra-sex appeal which you ooze out. C is for cleft chin which you don't have. And H is for "I pity the fool!""

…

…

…

"…That was…very nice." Lelouch finally said. "But the last line didn't make any sense."

Suzaku pouted, "Yes it did!" he whined.

Lelouch bit his tongue and smiled, "You're right; of course it's right. What am I thinking?"

"So did you like my soliloquy?"

"Uh…yes, it was very sweet." Lelouch said as he refrained from telling Suzaku that was not a soliloquy. He supposed he would let Suzaku have this one, since the boy was dead drunk. "Now why don't we go and have a little party in my room?"

Suzaku smiled, "Okay." And they went to Lelouch's room without further mishaps.

Lelouch mentally cursed the people who got Suzaku this drunk and stupid. _Next time, I'm going to take Suzaku far far far _far_ away from the likes of alcohol._

**Last Christmas**

Suzaku felt a little giddy and nervous at the same time. He just saw Gino go out into the balcony, and he figured now would be the best time to tell him.

He weaved through people and saw the familiar head of blond hair. Suzaku smiled and went over to the man.

"Gino." He called out.

Gino turned and gave him a big smile, "Hey Suzaku." He said and he waved him over.

Suzaku took a deep breath and walked over to Gino. But as he came closer he found Monica chatting away next to Gino, and his arms were around her waist.

Suzaku felt his stomach drop when Gino gave Monica a kiss on her cheeks.

"Hey Suzaku." Gino greeted.

"H-Hey Gino and…Monica." Suzaku said as he tried to keep his voice from cracking. "I didn't know you two were together." He tried to say casually.

Gino didn't seem to notice any difference. "Yeah we just hooked up yesterday."

"Oh I see." Suzaku said.

Gino gave him a look, "Is something wrong?"

Suzaku plastered a smile on, "Oh no. Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you and Monica of course."

Gino grinned, "Gee thanks Suzaku. Merry Christmas to you too."

Suzaku nodded and awkwardly shifted back, "I should get going I think Milly might be looking for me."

Gino grinned enthusiastically, "Sure. See you around then Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled and walked off.

_Idiot._ Suzaku thought. It was miracle Gino didn't notice his stumbling.

Suzaku made his way outside and laid his head against the brick wall.

"Idiot." Suzaku mumbled to himself. He felt like crying. He really wanted to confess to Gino, but it really really didn't work out that way.

"I think Gino's the real idiot in this case." A familiar voice said.

Suzaku turned to find Lelouch walking towards him. "How did you find me Lu?"

Lelouch smiled and placed a warm hand on Suzaku's shoulder. "I always know where you are Suzaku."

Suzaku chuckled softly, "Yeah, you do."

Lelouch gave him a warm smile, "C'mon let's go back to the party."

Suzaku shuffled his feet, "I don't think I can really face Gino and Monica right now."

Lelouch shrugged, "Then we can go to my apartment, and you can let it all out." He suggested.

Suzaku gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled and wrapped his arms around Suzaku. "Don't mention it."

-0-0-

Suzaku was walking around the crowded room when he spotted Gino on the balcony. He walked over and called out his name.

Gino turned and gave him a smile as he waved his arm. "Hey Suzaku." He greeted.

"Hello Gino." Suzaku said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, Monica and I broke up." He answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Suzaku said sincerely. "It was just last year though when you got together."

"Yeah, but it didn't work out." Gino replied. "But you and Lelouch seem to be going pretty well. It's almost your one year anniversary isn't it?"

Suzaku flushed, "Uh…yeah in about a month."

"Did he plan something?"

Suzaku nodded, "Yeah, but he's keeping it a secret."

Gino laughed and ruffled Suzaku's hair. "That's good. Just remember, if the guy ever does something bad, just call me."

"It's nice to know that you have faith in me Gino." Lelouch said as he suddenly appeared on the balcony.

Gino grinned, "Just saying Lelouch." He said, "I wouldn't want Suzaku to get hurt."

Lelouch smirked and wound his arm around Suzaku's waist. "Wouldn't dream of it, Gino."

Suzaku flushed, "Well Merry Christmas Gino, I wish you all the best." Suzaku said.

Gino smiled. "Me too."

He watched the couple move into the crowd and he sighed. "Some people really do have the stars on their side." He said.

**Christmas Without You**

The garage was always cold during winter, and obviously Jennifer would put the heater in her room and leave Suzaku in his room with only a thick blanket to ward off the freezing temperatures.

Suzaku looked up at the dingy calendar. It was the only thing hanging on his bare walls.

Tomorrow would be Christmas. Of course Suzaku would celebrate New Year's rather than Christmas. The only time he did celebrate was with Nunally and Lelouch.

Suzaku curled in his blanket, and tried not to cry. He missed them. He was worried about them. It was almost painful to have them so far away from him. They always made the winter nights so much warmer.

He looked up at the sky and prayed silently to his gods.

_Please let Lelouch and Nunally be safe and warm, and let them have a good Christmas._

Suzaku was okay enduring the cold and loneliness. It was all he deserved after what he did.

**Matchmaking**

"This is never going to work." Kallen whispered.

"Sure it is." Milly replied. "Just you watch."

"Um, not to sound like a nonbeliever, but I think Kallen is right Madame President." Shirley chimed in.

Milly rolled her eyes. "Oh ye of little faith. Just watch and be amazed."

Sure enough, Lelouch and Suzaku found themselves under the mistletoe.

Suzaku flushed. "We don't really have to…you know?"

Lelouch shrugged and pulled Suzaku in for a kiss.

Milly grinned so widely it looked like her face would have split in two. Kallen and Shirley were awestruck.

The two boys finally pulled back. Suzaku was as red as a tomato and Lelouch had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Is dinner at my house still on?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku nodded, "Um…yeah it's good." He said with a shy smile.

Kallen and Shirley looked at Milly with awe. "That was good Madame President."

Milly smirked and flipped her hair, "Just call me Ms. Matchmaker."

**Twelve Eventful Years**

The first year they got married Suzaku became pregnant a month after and had Rin.

"_Lelouch, I'm pregnant."_

"_You're joking."_

_-0-0-_

The second year Rin said her first word.

"_Ob'y me." Rin said in a very serious baby voice. Lelouch frowned and Suzaku laughed._

_-0-0-_

The third year was Rin's first trip to Disneyland.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge would you please get your daughter out of Space Mountain's control room."_

_-0-0-_

The fourth year Suzaku got pregnant with Hiro, and it was Rin's first day of pre-school.

"_Nononononononononono! I don't want her to go to pre-school!"_

_Suzaku sighed as he pried the overprotective father off of Rin._

_-0-_

"_Lelouch?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Remember the night we had drunken sex?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_Well I'm pregnant."_

"…_shit."_

_-0-0-_

The fifth year was Hiro's first birthday.

"_Wow only one and he's already managed to burn part of the house down." Lelouch said._

_Suzaku sighed, "He'll be a handful that's for sure."_

_-0-0-_

The sixth year was Hiro's first trip to the zoo.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge you're son is in the lion pit."_

"_Shit."_

_-0-0-_

The seventh year was Rin's first year of elementary school.

"_Have fun at school Sweetie." Suzaku smiled._

_Rin gave a small smile back, "I will Mom." and she waved to her father, "Bye Dad."_

"_ #!*#%$#&$%$!"_

"_Will he be okay tied up in the car like that?" Rin asked._

_Suzaku gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, now run along before your father gets out of those binds."_

_-0-0-_

The eighth year Hiro caught the chicken pox.

"_Mommmy I'm itchy!"_

_Suzaku sighed and got out of the bed. "Why couldn't he wait until sunrise to get itchy?"_

_-0-0-_

The ninth year was Hiro's first day at pre-school.

"_Why is Daddy tied up?"_

"_It's a tradition." Suzaku answered._

_-0-0-_

The tenth year was Rin's first science project.

"_Why can't I do this experiment?"_

"_Because I don't want you to make a nuclear reactor in our backyard."_

_-0-0-_

The eleventh year was Hiro's first day of school.

"_Got the handcuffs?" Hiro asked._

"_Always." Suzaku smiled as he twirled them around._

_-0-0-_

The twelfth year was when Suzaku got pregnant with twins.

"_Hey Lelouch?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_We're going to have twins."_

"…_double shit."_

* * *

AN: Ah finally done! Thanks for all of you for reading and have a merry Christmas. ^^


End file.
